


BOLIN GOES TO A BATHHOUSE

by BolinBby



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Anonymity, Anonymous Sex, Bending (Avatar), Bolin Mako, Bolin-centric, Bottoming, Bumi - Freeform, Cock Slut, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gloryhole, M/M, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Public Blow Jobs, Republic City, bathhouse, bathhouse whore, baths, black hair, cum, curl, raccoon-pig, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BolinBby/pseuds/BolinBby
Summary: Mako sends Bolin on an adventure to the infamous Red Rock district in Republic City! And you guessed it, it's a bathhouse.
Relationships: Bolin & Mako (Avatar), Bolin/Bumi
Kudos: 37
Collections: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Mako + Bolin Gen and Family Fic





	BOLIN GOES TO A BATHHOUSE

**Author's Note:**

> “If I don’t have an erection when I’m doing a drawing, I know it’s no good.” -Tom of Finland

4825 obsidian avenue  
the stone mason baths

Bolin read the address Mako had scrawled across a scrap piece of paper. He had been sent to the infamous Red Rock district of Republic City by his brother and although it looked like he was wandering aimlessly, he had a destination. Mako had been pretty vague about where he was sending Bolin, something about broadening his new found sexuality. Bolin knew at this point to just trust his brother. Looking up at the nearest building he spotted a street number on the corner. 4650. He was close, another couple of blocks and he should be there.

He walked along the broken sidewalk, this was clearly a part of town that hadn't been paid much attention to from the city. Neon lights filled the street with boarded windows and scattered shards of glass. This was new territory for Bolin.

He arrived at what looked to have once been an old warehouse. 4825. This had to be it, he thought to himself. In lieu of a sign there was a faded water bending symbol that had been painted above the doorway, the windows had been boarded up and painted black.

Bolin assessed the surrounding area. The street seemed to be empty and there were no cars in sight. He noticed a racoon-pig scurry across an alley opposite of him.

“Where the fuck are you sending me Mako?” Bolin nervously whispered to himself, double checking the address he had been given. A man suddenly turned the corner and began walking towards him, he was middle aged, tall, and dangerously handsome. By the look of his robe he was from the fire nation. He walked past Bolin, nodded, and entered the building. Bolin could feel a pang in his crotch. He thought for a moment to turn around but the force below his belt was too strong. He took a deep breath and walked through the door.

There wasn't much to the lobby, a couple of makeshift signs and tattered magazines. The light in the corner of the room flickered. The man that had entered before him was already gone. An attendant sat behind a glass ticket booth flipping through a magazine as Bolin approached the kiosk.

“Uhm, hello. Good evening sir. Is this 4825 Obsidian Ave?” he asked. The man attending the front desk looked up uninterested. He was a petite older man with a bit of flair.

  
“Okay." He continued. "I'm gonna assume that’s a yes,”

He waited for a response. Still nothing. “I’m looking for the Stone Mason baths?” 

The attendant narrowed his glare.

“...I thought I would stop by to, uh, freshen up?”

“First time?” the man finally asked.

Bolin dropped the act. "Yeah.

"Thought so. Are you over 18?”

"Yes."

"ID?"

Bolin took his republic city identification card out of his breast pocket and handed it to the attendant.  
“Ah, first time indeed” the attendant said, examining the card. “That’ll be 15 yuan.”

Mako had not told Bolin he would have to pay.

“Ah, yes, of course! An entrance fee!" He said taking out his wallet and searching through it looking for any cash he may have forgotten about. He knew there wasn’t anything in it. Amused, the clerk watched on as he searched. He waited until Bolin had gone so far as to start emptying his pockets.

"Don't worry about it," the clerk said, saving Bolin from further embarrassment. He gave Bolin an up and down with an extended stay on his crotch, "this one's on the house. Here's your towel and key." Bolin thanked him and went to grab the towel, the man stopped him.  
“Only because you’re cute.”  
Bolin blushed and took his things.  
"Don't have too much fun." Said the man, as he buzzed him in. "Snacks and water on the second floor if you need it."

***

Bolin entered the locker room and found his way to his locker. He looked down at the towel he had been given, Bolin was far from ashamed of his body but he had never been one to sport his birthday suit. He would just have to get over it. He took off his shirt and pants, neatly folding and storing them in the locker. Slipping his underwear down a few inches he let it fall to the floor. Bolin was donning an already erect dick that swung between his legs. He took a moment to admire his cock. .

The man he had seen outside the building walked past the row of lockers with his towel thrown over his shoulder, he slowed down when he saw Bolin, partly to show off his rather large cock. Giving a wink he continued to the baths. Bolin, impressed by his forwardness, exited the locker room and trailed behind him along the dark corridors of the establishment. The man took a left to a connecting hallway up ahead of him. He noticed a sign with an arrow to the baths. He followed.

The hallway emptied out into a much larger open room where baths of various shapes and sizes covered a majority of the floor. Through the dim light and veil of steam he could make out the figures of a pretty diverse crowd of men, all sitting in their separate corners of the baths. Some by themselves, some with others. Bolin noticed a small group surrounding a younger man in the far right corner of the room. Hushed voices and subtle moans filled the space. He made his way towards the middle of the room, out of the corner of his eye he spotted the man he had nodded to outside. He approached the fire bender as he undid his towel.

“That was fast.” The man said to Bolin. He had a deep, slightly scratchy voice that made Bolin’s dick throb.  
“Uh hi. You winked at me before?” He said, lowering himself into the bath.  
“Yes.”  
“Right, I assumed it’s because you wanted to have sex with me?”  
“It is.” The man laughed.  
“Cool cool cool. That’s what I thought.” Bolin thought for a moment. “I too would like to have sex...with you.”

There was a brief moment of silence.

“First time at the baths?”  
Bolin deflated. “It’s really that obvious isn’t it.”

The man laughed again pulling himself out of the water and sat on the edge of the bath. His cock stood rock hard at an impressive 10 inches.

“Holy shit.” Bolin said in awe.

“Suck it.” The man responded.

He didn’t have to ask him twice, Bolin moved in on the man’s crotch and devoured his cock. Going as far as he could he gagged on the massive dick in front of him while the man moaned in pleasure above.

“Good fucking mouth, boy.” The fire bender said, grabbing the back of Bolin’s head, pushing his cock deeper down his throat. Bolin let go of all inhibitions and continued to suck the man off as a small crowd gathered around him. He spread his ass to give the onlookers a better view.

Bolin could feel the veins of the man’s penis with his tongue. Bolin started sucking at a steady pace and could tell the man was getting close. Bolin felt the fire bender’s balls tense up in his hands as he nursed his cock. The man held Bolin’s head in place as he blew his load down his throat making sure Bolin was getting every drop. Once satisfied, he pulled Bolin off of his dick, there were streaks of cum running out of the sides of Bolin’s mouth, he stuck his tongue out to get another taste.

“Easy.” The man shuddered as he carefully wrung out the end of his cock emptying any last traces of semen.

“Well thanks for that.” He said, bringing his focus back to Bolin. The man took a moment to touch Bolin’s face and let his fingers trace along his jawline. “You are very handsome.”

“Ya think so?” Bolin smiled at him, showing off a set of perfectly straight pearly whites.

“Have you been to the back room yet?” He asked. “You’ll get plenty of attention back there.”

Bolin’s head perked up. “Backroom?” He asked.

“Through that door” he said pointing to the back corner of the room, “And down the hall. You’ll find it.”

  
“Woof. Thanks for the tip.” He said, giving the tip of the man’s penis a yank. The joke unfortunately did not land. Bolin hopped out of the bath, grabbed his towel, swatted away some creepy old man hands attempting to make a grab at him, and ventured on.

The place seemed to be a maze of doors. Room after room he could hear the muffled sound of hot man sex behind the thin walls. He walked past a room with it’s door left ajar, he could see a pair of men playing in the corner. One of them, apparently another earth bender, had the other against the wall and had bent the stone of the floor to restrain his partner’s hands. The men stopped when they noticed Bolin in the doorway, one of them made a gesture for him to join. Bolin watched from afar as the man resumed pumping his cock back into the man. Without breaking eye contact, Bolin entered the room, walked up to them and let his hands start to explore their bodies. He could feel the heat and the sweat coming off of the men. Wrapping his hand around the base of the earth bender’s cock he guided it back into the bottom’s ass. Bolin felt a hand find it’s way to his cock that was now poking through the slit in his towel. The slick hand massaged the head of his cock, he felt precum start to wet the head of his dick.

“You want a piece of this?” the Earth Bender asked him.

It had taken Bolin almost two hours to get there. There was no way he was going to blow his load within the first 15 minutes.

He pulled away from the duo. “Have fun guys,” he whispered, “I’m gonna sit this one out.” He tweaked the bottom’s nipple and left them to their fun.

The Bathhouse was sensory overload for Bolin, he walked the dark hallways brushing up against the sheened bodies of men while a steady flow of pre-cum leaked out of his cock. Feeling like a child in a candy store he indulged in every grope and grab he could. Most of the men, excited about the prospect of a young and handsome stud like Bolin, gladly accepted. Then he found the backroom.

He gave the door a push to see if it was unlocked, it was too dark to tell if someone was on the other side. It slowly swung open with an extended creak. The makeshift walls on the inside created separate booths with their own doors each with a hole on either side about waist high. He had heard about (and masturbated to) these before. Going against his better judgement, Bolin entered the booth. Locking the door behind him, he took off his towel and began to play with himself. His dick felt so good in his hands, and the idea of the load still in his throat made him drip. He heard footsteps down the hall and listened as a man approached the booths. He stopped for a moment in front of Bolin’s door then entered the next booth over. Bolin got to his knees to peek through the hole in the wall. It was another middle aged man, older than the fire bender, and while not in the best shape, Bolin could tell he had once been in shape. He watched as the man pulled out a semi erect thick, half-cut cock from underneath his towel. There was another pang in Bolin’s crotch. Bolin moved closer to the wall and opened his mouth at the opening. Without delay he felt the man’s cock slide into his mouth. A little caught of guard but turned on nonetheless, Bolin let his tongue trace the head of the cock and relaxed his muscles as the man began to fuck his throat. Bolin could feel the cock become harder as he sucked and soon after the member was taking up most of his throat. As he was deepthroating the dick he began to hear grunts coming from the other side of the wall.

****

Bumi unloaded his cock into the cocksucker's mouth on the other side of the wall. He heard a gag and felt his cum run run down his shaft to the base of his dick. Bolin, swallowing as much as he could, came up for air after getting most of it down. It was far much more cum than he was expecting. He slid his knees further apart positioning himself under the cock he had just serviced and started to clean off the rest with his tongue. Bumi took the opportunity to catch his breath and let the whore go to work.

Bumi had been coming to the Stone Mason Baths for a while now. The thrill of the random encounters reminded him of his days in the military, specifically those secretive late-night affairs in the showers when the other troops were asleep. He was much older now and what was once new and exiting had become just part of the routine. This was his Saturday, a table for 1 at Molten (voted #1 Water/Earth Fusion restaurant in the Republic City Tribune for three years running) for an order of their signature deconstructed Duck-Frog á l’Orange and then swing by the baths for some late night fun.

Bumi returned his focus back to the mouth in the wall. He shook out his cock.  
“Thank you sir” Bolin whispered through the gloryhole as Bumi slid his cock out of his reach. Bumi looked down and could see the lower half of a handsome face, he had hit the jackpot today. He stuck his hand through the wall sticking his thumb in Bolin's mouth grabbing him by the jaw.  
“You like that boy?”

Bolin opened his mouth and begged for more. “One more load sir” he said through the hole in the wall.

Bumi laughed, he appreciated the vigor. To be young and eager again.

“Not today bud.” he grunted back as he wrapped a towel around his waist. “Hot mouth though.”

He cracked the door open to leave, a dim light streaked across the booth shining onto the hole in the wall. He caught a glimpse of a bright emerald eye. It looked very familiar.

Curious, Bumi walked over to the booth next to him and peaked through the crack in the door. There was just enough light to make out the silhouette of a young handsome 20 something, buck naked on his knees waiting for the next man to feed him. By the light coming from the glory hole he could just barely make out the face and curl of Bolin, Korra’s friend.

Interesting, he thought to himself.

Bumi had lusted after Korra’s friends before. And while he had never thought of acting on these impulses, the idea of Bolin presenting himself to him to do as he pleased excited him. He could feel the blood rush back to his cock.

***

Bolin noticed the man waiting on the other side of the door, he reached over and unlocked the door to his booth. “You want to fuck me?” he asked through the crack to the figure on the other side.

“You’ve gotta work harder than that.” Bumi said, lowering his voice and making sure not to let the door open too much to reveal himself. “How bad do you want it?”

Bolin responded by turning himself around, grabbing his ass and spreading both cheeks as far apart as he could to expose his taught fuzzy hole. Forehead and bare shoulders on the floor, Bolin could feel the stickiness of the wood beneath him.

“Stay facing the wall.” ordered Bumi. Bolin nodded and raised his ass higher in the air and began to finger his hole.

Bumi entered the room and locked the door behind him. He undid his towel letting it drop to the floor and stuck a finger in Bolin's ass. Putting his semi erect cock against Bolin's tight hole, he began to tease him. Bumi’s cock began to drip as he pressed it against Bolin's asshole. Bolin felt the rim of his hole become slick with precum.

"Put it inside me sir." Begged Bolin, still obeying Bumi's orders to face the wall. Bumi's cock once again had become fully erect. He lowered himself over Bolin and felt his dick enter his hole with ease.

Bumi got a better grip around Bolin's neck. Holding his head to the ground, Bumi began to pound him filling every inch of his insides. Bolin let out soft moans as he felt the cock go deeper inside of him with every thrust.

Bolin knelt there and took it while Bumi went to town on his ass. Bumi, having just cum, was taking a bit to get there. Meanwhile, Bolin, incredibly turned on from being a fuck doll, relaxed his knees and let himself be the hole he was always meant to be. He grabbed the big swangin’ balls that had been slapping his ass and felt their weight in his hands.

“Fucking pound me sir.” he begged, as he played with his nipples. The cock inside of him was starting to feel very good. “Breed that fucking hole.” he panted to the floor.

Sweat was pouring off of both of their bodies. Bolin wrapped his legs around Bumi’s and pulled his cock deeper inside him. The added sensation was enough to push Bumi over the edge, he spasmed as heavy spurts of cum filled Bolin. Bumi needed a moment to collect himself. He pulsed his cock inside of Bolin one last time and slowly let it slide out. There was an audible splash of cum that hit the floor.

Bolin stayed on his knees facing the wall while he waited for the man to leave. He could feel a line of cum leak out of his ass and trail down the side of his leg. He caught it with his finger and brought it to his lips and immediately spit it out. He would most likely not do that again.

Bolin heard the door open behind him as the man left. He relaxed a bit. That had been incredibly hot for him but he was spent. Picking himself up off the floor, he wrapped his towel around his waist and headed back to the locker room.

***

It was almost morning by the time Bolin made it back to his apartment. He opened the door and was greeted by Pabu, Mako had his bedside lamp on and was in the middle of a book. He had waited up.

“Oh hey,” Bolin said, a bit louder than he wanted. Even though Mako had been the one to send him on his little adventure, he couldn’t help but feel caught. “I thought you’d be asleep by now”  
“Assuming you found it alright?” asked Mako, looking up from a book he was reading.  
Bolin blushed, “Yeah. I found it.”  
“Good.” He said, and went back to his book, “I left a clean towel in the bathroom for you if you want to wash up.”  
  



End file.
